thegmdfanficworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Lionel Miller
Lionel Miller is a mouse from England, & a recurring supporting character in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Ewan McGregor, Miller is a (MORE INFORMATION TO COME LATER) Appearance To be announced. Biography To be announced. Fursonality To be announced. Fursonal Information Likes To be announced. Dislikes To be announced. Talents, Skills, & Abilities To be announced. Pastimes & Hobbies To be announced. Prized Possessions To be announced. Favorite Things To be announced. Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts To be announced. Particular Habits To be announced. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers To be announced. Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered To be announced. Extracurricular To be announced. Noted Accomplishments To be announced. Fanfics Featuring Lionel Miller *The Village Of Fear *After The Fire *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Adventures In Mouse London *More Adventures In Mouse London *Even More Adventures In Mouse London *The White Mouse's Burden *The Power Of One *After The Golden Years More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Lionel Miller Lord Richard Lane: I trust that you will not let me—or Queen Mousetoria—down. After all, I'd hate to see a repeat of what those overzealous missionaries did to that group of natives in Mouse Madagascar last summer... Lionel Miller: Yes, that was certainly a stupid move on their part. I'll be absolutely sure not to make that same mistake! -- "The Village Of Fear" Mary Lou Johnson: Are you all right, sir? Lionel Miller: Why, of course, my dear lady. I'm not going to let a bunch of children overpower me! -- "The Village Of Fear" Mary Lou Johnson: Here we are, Lionel! Make yourself at home. Lionel Miller: Oh, most certainly, Miss Johnson! Mary Lou Johnson: Actually, it's Mrs. Johnson. -- "The Village Of Fear" Lionel Miller: It’s a pleasure to meet you, Reverend. I’ve heard so much about you! Reverend Jacob Johnson: No doubt, you’ve heard the rumors about me...Rodents have been saying all sorts of vicious things about me, making false accusations, spouting claims that don’t have the slightest amount of truth to them! The 9th commandment says, "Thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbor’...but those slanderous fiends don’t care about that! They don’t care about the truth! They don’t care about what I do... -- "The Village Of Fear" Lionel Miller: My grandfather was much the opposite from your husband—dull, stoic, cold, not very warm or welcoming... Mary Lou Johnson: But wait until you see Jacob during the after-dinner religious service! You’ll learn that there’s never been a furson quite like him at the pulpit before... Lionel Miller: I have no doubt of it. -- "The Village Of Fear" Lionel Miller: Well, I don’t have...many complaints, really... Reverend Jacob Johnson: Care to be a little more specific, Miller? Come on, don’t be shy...Tell us everything you have to say... -- "The Village Of Fear" More to be announced. Songs Performed By Lionel Miller To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History To be announced. References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Mice Category:Supporting characters Category:Characters from England or of British extraction Category:Married characters Category:Straight characters Category:Anglicans Category:Religious figures Category:Leos Category:Characters with children Category:Liberal characters Category:Whigs Category:Characters born in July